


The Dulled Sense of Time

by Zenon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, One Word Prompts, Requited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenon/pseuds/Zenon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Francis being together, being for each other, and remembering their past</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dulled Sense of Time

On that Saturday morning Arthur woke up just as the sun rose and tinted the sky pink. His hair was a mess and his whole body was tangled in the silk sheets that barely even covered him. He noticed there was a bit of weight on his left leg and remembered he was sleeping next to Francis. Groggily, he turned to face the Frenchman.

Francis was still sleeping; he was curling up against himself and the pillow under his head. Arthur brought his hand up to touch his lover’s face and slowly, he caressed it. He ran his fingers over his stubble and through his wavy blond locks. His touch was like a feather, light and gentle enough so as not to wake him.

Arthur gave a quiet sigh and then a small smile. He could barely fathom just how much _beauty_ there was in this man, inside and out. They really were like an old married couple. He gave a chuckle, for he knew their feelings must be true if they were to get over all their silly fights. It was an old _love_ , one that stood for hundreds of years. They couldn’t always be by each other’s side, but they always ended up together. It was always them against each other, against the world.

After some time, Francis stirred. He opened his eyes showing a pained expression. Arthur took his hand off his face and worriedly asked, ‘What's wrong?’

‘Oh, Angleterre, I had the most terrible _dream_.’ They wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. ‘It was the same one again.’

Arthur hated that Francis was _haunted_ by the _memory_ of his past. He never got over the French Revolution. The state of his country bettered, however he could never forget the depression that fell on their people. The food shortage, inflation and unemployment left him traumatised.

Arthur held his _fragile_ body. ‘I know you’re hurting right now, but that was in the past, Francis. Napoleon Bonaparte might have brought the monarchy-’ Francis huffed. ‘-dictatorship back, but he enhanced your country and turned it into a Grand Empire. It's the 21st century already. You’re the leading country in tourism… Francis, please.’

Francis sighed. ‘I suppose you’re right, Angleterre. Thank you.’

‘Anytime,’ he flashed him a sweet smile before getting out of bed. ‘Now, would you like me to cook you some breakfast?’

Francis’ face twitched. ‘Oh, uh… no thank you! I can cook for us as thanks for-‘

‘Nonsense! You were in such a state earlier. If I cooked-‘

Francis rushed out of bed and out the door. Arthur followed suit; he kept trying to pass him in the hallway, but they just ended up shoving each other all the way to the kitchen.

‘I just went to an English cooking class the previous day! I’m telling you, I learnt how to make really good breakfast!’

‘I’m sure that calls for a _celebration_ , but I insist! Let me cook!’

They ended up going to a small café for breakfast. The rest of their day went on as usual; they argued and wrestled each other all across town. They even got kicked out of a couple places because they were too loud or too rowdy.

In the afternoon they visited somewhere only they knew of. It was a small, _secret_ area of the forest just on the outskirts of town. They found it one day in the 1800s whilst exploring the countryside. It was a clearing only accessible by going around one of the hilly areas. It was shrouded by moss and vines now, but it was cleanest in the area by the stream. They chose this place as their own because the tree leaves did not block the rays of the sun which cast a brilliant blanket of light, its colours changing by the season. Enchanted by its tranquillity, they made a _promise_  to keep this place for themselves.

Often times they returned here to be reminded of their _innocence_. They would go out here nearly every day to lay in each other’s arms and then later at night, the _moonlight_ would gleam down their skin, and they would _whisper_ breathy nothings into each other’s ears. But those times seemed like an _echo_ lost in the wind. These days they could only visit this place around once every few weeks.

Arthur laid down a blanket on the ground. Francis brought out the snacks and wine from their picnic basket and laid it out neatly. They said their thanks and then ate.

‘Why are you smiling like that, frog?’ Arthur said as he munched on some scones.

‘Just remembering the time when you were so _jealous_ over my fashion you so _passionately_ tried to copy it!’ Francis laughed.

‘Don’t _lie!_ I wasn’t jealous at all.’ Arthur felt his face going red from embarrassment so he turned away from Francis. ‘I _regret_ ever letting you cut my hair.’ He rambled on about how much he _trusted_ him to make it look better. Then he laughed about how he took his _revenge_ on him by destroying his sand castle when they went on vacation to the _beach_.

They continued recounting the tales of how they one-upped each other and before they knew it, it was past _midnight_ already. They ended up lying next to each other to gaze at the sky. There wasn’t any light pollution out here, so they were free to gaze at the millions of dazzling stars before them.  

‘I must _confess_ , I’m sorry for doing everything I could to _crush_ you before.’ France whispered.

‘And I as well.’ Arthur replied. He reached his hand out to their pile of food and grabbed a bar of _chocolate_. ‘Lindt, hm, classy.’ He opened it and broke two pieces for him and Francis.

Francis continued, ‘I'm just grateful that on a night like tonight, I'm not _alone_.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this list](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/44309/57910578/1/) of one word prompts. This is not a submission for that challenge.  
> All of the one word prompts are in chronological order in this story which, imo, is really just a bunch of drabbles I somehow connected together...


End file.
